


Kingdoms of hearts

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire are from two separate, peaceful kingdoms; one a prince, the other a baron.If Grantaire were to love Enjolras back soon enough, their union would bring political and social benefits.However, another kingdom has chosen Princess Éponine to deliver the message that a war would be stricken to the kingdoms' ally, and that a negotiation would be taken place to choose which side to take in this battle.When Enjolras and Grantaire are split apart by their kingdoms, it is up to them to try and reunite the two in order for their love to bloom.





	1. The beginning

Outside was surprisingly beautiful, with sunlight stretching out to every surface it could manage. Instead, Enjolras was cooped up in a library, studying subjects he did not need to even touch on to have a great life. More than anything, there were times he believed his love for learning was a curse. At the very moment, he was studying Latin; he was very passionate in the power of religion, and since his kingdom’s main religion was Catholicism, he was hell-bent on learning the dead language. 

The two large doors separating the warm outside and the cold, quiet inside budged open as the messenger boy strode in, confident as always. Whatever the situation Bahorel would find a way to laugh about it. Now, this may seem like a compliment, but it surely was not. Bahorel was perceived as insufferable by Enjolras. His depressing aura seemed to make even Enjolras feel like he was drowning.  
However Bahorel was the bringer of news, and consequently of Grantaire; a lord from the neighbor kingdom. For whatever the reason, he was infatuated with the man. It was as if he had a random generator on what to do for the day and more often than not, would invite his dear friend, Enjolras. Although, Enjolras wanted this seed of close friendship to grow, Grantaire did not. Or so it seemed to Enjolras. 

As Enjolras tried to hide his excitement by ignoring Bahorel, he still approached him by walking a step past him to only whack his head with the last letter, “I knew I would find you here,” He spoke in a deep voice, “Here, I’ve delivered every mail but this one. It seems it came from the kingdom nearby. Are you in trouble? Why do they keep contacting you?”  
“You don’t need to know what it’s about,” He hissed.  
Bahorel chuckled, “Are they going to put your head on a metal plate or somethin’?”  
Ignoring him once again, Enjolras carefully read the content of the letter.  
Meanwhile, Bahorel assumed his attention was on him instead, “Y’know, for a prince, you’re goofy and nerdy as hell. You’re lucky you’re not the first child. Otherwise you’d be beaten to the actual Hell for being this uninteresting and-- hey where are you going?”  
As Enjolras tried to run away nonchalantly (which failed) he shouted, “Again, it’s no concern of yours!”  
Bahorel bit back a ‘fuck you’.

This was the exact moment when Enjolras realised how great the weather was. He hadn’t received a letter from R for a long time due to a heavy storm a week before. It had caused so much damage, it took day and night of a week to at least bring back the foundation. Enjolras only assumed it was the same for Grantaire’s kingdom.  
There was also a biting worry that Grantaire had not survived the devastating natural event, however he had to also remember Grantaire’s family is of Lords and Ladies, thus would have enough support for survival. On the plus side, their kingdom was richer than his. Though there has never been a business competition, nor friendliness deals. The two were more neutral to one another.

As Enjolras jogged quickly when there were a few people around, and jogged slowly when there was a crowd, he pretended he was observing the town square as he travelled to the barn. Of course, everybody knew he was lying about his act, but no-one had the energy nor time to interrogate him, thus just left him alone. All apart from a small girl called Cosette. She was to reach a marriage age the next week, and laid her fragile eyes on the third Prince; Enjolras.  
She carefully approached him after he hurriedly untied the knots of the horse’s leash and mounted on top of it. “Hello, your majesty,” She was practically singing with a voice like hers; almost angelic, “Where may you be heading this fine afternoon?”  
Enjolras spotted her eyes and kept the contact, “Your over-the-top formality scares me. I hope our relationship does not stray too far for you to speak to me in such a manner.” Enjolras did not even see a blush in Cosette’s cheeks.  
“You still didn’t answer my question,” She beamed, smiling naturally wide.  
“I’m off to...” He thought for a second, “Explore... the forest outside...”  
“Uh-huh,” She crossed her arms, “Well, Enj, I don’t what to tell you: I completely believe you.”  
“Okay, Cosette, I want us to revert back to formality, my feelings are starting to hurt due to your sarcasm.”  
“Great! That’s a great sign! For your normality, that is. Seriously, Combeferre and Jehan, your brothers, did not understand any sarcasm.”  
“It’s because they’re secluded. Isolated, alone, in their little castle.”  
“I’ve been there, Enjolras, remember? Multiple times. It’s not tiny.”  
“Not if you’re me. I had to travel to many kingdoms with castles bigger than this town.”  
“Okay, just for making me feel inferior, I’m going to give you a whiplash.”  
“The what--” Enjolras immediately felt a whiplash as the words came out of his mouth as Cosette smacked the horses backside hideously strong, causing the horse to run like it has never done before. (To the horse, Cosette’s arm was as strong as a whip.)

Apart from a crowd of people pushing each other away in order to avoid the incoming horse, everything was fine and no one was hurt. Enjolras soon regained the control of the horse and exited his kingdom to immediately be coated with the scent of outside.  
Nature had never smelt so good to him.

As he rode, he wondered about where he would meet R. Usually, he would write his location, but would travel outside the pinpoint since he was bored of the same old scenery. This made Enjolras hard to find him.  
Although he recently found out a place in which R never got bored in.  
He rode to that location.  
As the horse calmed down on running, it slowly approached a large waterfall. Enjolras could not refrain himself from smiling. Next to the waterfall was a large stump; those one would see in the sea; but instead this one was on land. R revealed he would climb on the stump whenever he was allowed to roam outside. The high volume of the waterfall allowed him to scream all his confessions and frustrations out, and the height of the stump would remind himself how small he is to the world and how insignificant his problems were. That was at least what he informed Enjolras on.

When Enjolras dismounted the horse, he noticed how tired it was. Most likely he chose the wrong horse. He wanted to kick himself. The two’s activities would consist of riding together, which all of it is impossible if his horse was tired. Or hungry.  
Enjolras spotted R at the top of the stump, slowly and thank God carefully climbing down, Enjolras returned his attention to his horse.

Hanging down from the saddle, unbeknownst to Enjolras due to his excitement of meeting R after a long interval, was a small bag. Enjolras concluded it was Cosette who had hung it there while they were talking since before their conversation he had given a short inspection of the animal to conclude there were no foreign objects than of what was necessary. Anyway, inside the bag, he found a bunch of apples. Gladly, and complimenting Cosette under his breath, he grabbed two apples and fed the horse. “I don’t know your name,” Enjolras muttered, “How about... Patria? No, that’s stupid. No wait, no..yes... Your name shall be Patria.”  
The horse whinnied approvingly. Or at least according to Enjolras’ perceptions. After sorting out the horse’s slight exhaustion problem, Enjolras whipped around to see R’s progression on descending the stump. Since he was almost down, Enjolras thought what would be the most dramatic ‘long time no see’.  
He quickly waddled to the back of the horse again, hastily grabbing an apple, and jogged to the bottom of the stump, ready to take a bite.  
“Hey, if it isn’t Lord Grantaire.” He tried to be as neutral as possible in his tone.  
However since R had not suspected anyone at all, he had lost his grip out of shock, and fell the short distant down.  
Enjolras, like a worried wife, panicked and relied on his impulse (terrible choice, really) to soften his fall by leaping below R so he would not hit the ground, but or a body instead.  
As soon as he felt the pain of somebody on top of him, he understood the mistakes in his split decision. “Hi, Grantaire,” He groaned out.  
“I blame you for calling me ‘Lord Grantaire’.” He stifled in a laughter,  
“Right, my bad... Now can you get off me?” In all honesty, the same question would not be uttered out from his mouth if he had been facing Grantaire when he fell on top of him. Since he was lying down, facing down, Enjolras did not like this situation.  
“Right, sorry,” Grantaire chuckled lightly as if a song, and mounted on his horse, “Come on, let’s ride, E.”  
Enjolras was surprised by his new name, “‘E’?”  
“Yeah, since I’m called R, you’ll be called E.”  
“But R has a reason behind it. It’s a pun.”  
“You know, ever since you started calling me R, every time someone mentions that letter, I have to bite back responding to it. So I’m punishing you to the same fate. I’ll call you E.”  
Enjolras had stopped listening on what R was rambling about as the checklist in his brain had one tick: ‘R thinks about you outside of our riding time’.  
The two rode away, feeling the winds on their body as they could pretend for at least a day, that they were liberated, free, from all their responsibilities.  
Due to such fun of the two practically boys (because of their immaturity), their laughters were carried by the winds to a certain set of ears.

Their were a group of soldiers along with one woman traveling at the time. While others did not see or hear the two, the woman did. Moreover, she was a princess, about to bring a strain on the two kingdoms as she was about to declare a war on their ally.  
“Princess Éponine,” Courfeyrac, her favourite spoke, “Are you alright?”  
There was pause filled by the sound of horses’ hooves hitting the stone path below, “Nothing to worry about. Just... distracted.”  
Éponine kept her head sideways, watching the two from a hundred miles away. Courfeyrac knew his Princess was capable of some extraordinary talent she had not revealed yet. So he did not question her slight strange behaviour.  
“Let’s move on, Courf,” Éponine ordered, “We have a day of negotiating ahead.”


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras’ parents, surprised by the sudden arrival of a princess from a nearby kingdom, hurriedly decorated their palace as they rushed outside to greet the group. “Princess Éponine,” The king smiled, “What is the occasion?”  
Éponine landed on the ground from her horse, stoic. “I am here to discuss plans for a future battle.”  
“Wi-with us?”  
“No. With the Thenardiers.”  
There were mutters in the crowd, sot the king kindly invited them to develop their conversations inside the castle.

Meanwhile Enjolras and Grantaire had tired from their ride and rested by a nearby stream. The two tried to catch fish but failed miserably.  
In the end, Enjolras shared the last of the apples from Cosette.  
“I wish I could stay with you here until night,” Grantaire took a bite from his apple.  
“What?” Enjolras jolted.  
“This seems like a nice place to start a fire, and whenever we get hungry, we could try and catch the fish.”  
Enjolras chuckled softly in responded, “Yeah, maybe.”  
He turned to stare at R. His eyes were of the darkest shade. When R turned to face Enjolras as well, he was surprised in how close they were sitting, but none of them moved. Enjolras glanced down at his lips before having the courage to lean in.  
Unfortunately for him, their lips never touched as a foreign voice caught both their attention.  
“Woah, woah, woah” A person was calming their horse while riding it.  
Grantaire naturally approached the horse and calmed it down. It was in his nature after all. Enjolras always felt so calm around him.  
“It feels like the horse is not right for you,” R announced to the stranger.  
“You think?” Enjolras spoke out.  
But when the stranger dismounted, he seemed to ignore him, and set his eyes only on Grantaire. “And what may be your name?” He spoke slowly, taking in every information as he could as he spoke.  
“My name is Grantaire. I am a baron from the Fougue kingdom.” He spoke, with a little bow, in which Enjolras found humorous.  
“I have...not heard about you.” The man was blunt.  
Grantaire took no offense as Enjolras took all. “And who may you be?” He had to practically shout since the stranger’s eyes did not leave Grantaire’s ever since the start of their conversation.  
“I am the prince of ledésir.” The stranger’s eyes were locked on R, even though he was looking at Enjolras. Somehow Enjolras felt that as an accomplishment of a non-existent competition.  
“Weird name but go on,” Enjolras was yet ignored once again.  
“My name is Marius.” He gave a little bow of politeness to Enjolras who was still sitting on the mud. He clarified his name, “Pontmercy.”  
“I have heard of you,” Grantaire accidentally whispered.  
With that Enjolras stood up too, recalling the name. “Your father...” Enjolras muttered, not knowing where to begin.  
“You were the Lost Prince,” R mumbled.  
“Not technically,” he gave a short laugh, “My ‘parents’ knew, just never told me. When I accidentally figured it out, they were very peaceful in handing me to the palace.”  
“And what happened to Theodule?” Grantaire cocked his head slightly sideways in the most adorable way.  
“Oh, no harm came to him apart from the strip of his name. I gave him a new alias and sent him to a kingdom nearby for a normal life. I even send him allowances to make sure he is living the upmost best.”  
“Right, so you banished him?” Enjolras spoke.  
“Not quite,” Marius passively smiled to him, “He can, in theory, return whenever he wants to. However due to his unjust rule on the throne, I suspect my citizens would not handle his arrival well.”  
“Understandable,” Enjolras shrugged then soon regretted it.  
“Well, what are you doing here?” Grantaire crossed his arms as he turned to face O’Great Prince Marius.  
“I was approaching the Fougue kingdom, and since you have your origins there, I am hoping you would accompany me there.” He spoke with a lack of body movements.

Enjolras sighed, tired of the new prince. He was expecting Grantaire to happily ride with him to the sunset, but instead Grantaire waited and stared at him. “What? Am I your mother? Do I need to give you permissions?” Surprisingly, he did not speak in disgust since he would not be able to achieve that when talking to Grantaire, but spoke rather in a joking manner minus the laughter and a smile.  
Yet, Grantaire just smiled, “No, I was- never mind.” He cleared his throat softly, which still sounded like music for whatever the reason for Enjolras, “I will... accompany you, Prince Pontmercy,” He gave a quick glance to Enjolras in which he did not notice, “With pleasure.”  
Enjolras rolled his eyes and mounted on his horse to return back to the Foyer Kingdom; his home.

Back to Princess Éponine, she was sitting in a long table with her two best soldiers in the dining room with Enjolras’ parents on the other side.  
“So what you are saying is,” the King shook his head in disappointment, “You want to combat the Thenardiers because they left you as a baby and you detest them for the act? Princess, you cannot rage a battle for that one reason.”  
“It seems you did not hear my debate clearly,” Éponine stood up slowly as she spoke louder and louder, “The Thenardiers have caused mass destruction on their kingdom, and have not been ruling fairly. If I were to invade them, I would treat the citizens with care. I would not spit on them nor steal their money. And most certainly I would not allow slavery nor a kidnapping of any kind, especially a child.”  
“What on Earth are you-” The Queen opened her mouth just to be shut by Éponine’s dominance.  
“I’m talking about the dear friend of your son: Cosette Fauchelevent. I personally sneaked her out after I learnt about the cruelty towards her.”  
“Why did you send her to us,” The Queen demanded an answer for a question that had just formed.  
“For my kingdom had fallen into destitution at that time. When my father, Valjean, raised the kingdom back to its riches, Cosette had already chosen to stay here. King Valjean, ordered me to not take her back, but has granted me to set a negotiation for your help in my army.”  
“King Thernardier has not threatened us, nor any other kingdoms, at all. We do not want to lend our alliance to you, especially when we are allied to them.” The King was closing on shouting.  
“How much of your resource did you have to give them before they repaid back a small fraction of it?” Éponine calmed her voice after watching her reflection of behavior on the King.  
“The kingdom is in poverty as of now, they cannot repay--” The Queen was overruled by Éponine once again.  
“And why do you think they are in such a deep case of poverty?” Éponine sighed as she sat back down, “They are cruel. All I want is a moral decision. Unfortunately, that means to invade your ally. In order to do that, I need you on my side.”

Before the royal couple had the chance to speak, the servants entered with a banquet of food. “Excellent service,” Éponine grinned.  
The couple eyed each other in worry.

The discussion/ debate went on muffled in the hall for hours. The simple greeting had turned into a heated, tense argument.

Outside the room, Jehan was debating in whether he should enter or not. “Hey, uh,” He spotted Enjolras, out of breath, aimlessly walking around the hallways, looking for something, or someone, “Do you know what’s going on in there?”  
“Oh yeah, an argument, right?” Enjolras did not know a thing, but had his ears, so he could make a logical guess.  
“I heard Princess Éponine is there with them.” Jehan whispered as if his voice were to be heard over the large debate in the dining room.  
“Éponine?” Enjolras calmed his slight heavy breathing from running all the way to the palace, “Also with Pontmercy? What’s with the strange arrivals?”  
“Prince Pontmercy? As in, the Lost Prince?”  
“Yeah, that- him.”  
“I heard she’s beautiful,” Jehan tried to change his subject back to his original topic, “Is she?”  
“No, she’s practically a troll, but we have to lie otherwise she might kill us with her powers.”  
“Her powers?”  
Enjolras sighed. “I don’t know what, but she has these hidden abilities she’s hiding. So far, I’m the only one whose suspecting her of this. Everyone thinks she’s just normal.”  
“I think you’re superficial.”  
“I think you’re dumb.”  
Jehan paused for a moment, eyeing the ceiling. “How did you know her anyway?”  
“Handed me Cosette and said she was going to be my friend, whether I like it or not. Didn’t know why she didn’t pick you or ‘Ferre.”  
“Maybe your personalities matched well.” He licked his lips, “Who is she anyway? A peasant girl?”  
“Probably. Whatever it was Cosette got so traumatised she got her memory erased. Éponine even chose a name for her.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“‘Cosette’ you idiot.”  
“Oh, right.”  
Enjolras stared through Jehan, to the doors. “I’m going in.”  
“No, what? Why?”  
“Pontmercy might come to this kingdom after the Fougue kingdom.” Enjolras hoped it was tonight because he dreaded the idea of Marius spending the night with R. “I better inform them.”  
“Well, inform Princess Éponine that I am happy to see her.”  
“Tell her that yourself.”  
Jehan stared at him as if drilling holes on his skin.  
“Okay, I’m sorry. Today, I thought my dreams would come true and be with... a Lady I loved, but it didn’t turn that way. So, I’m a bit... mean.”  
“Crabby.”  
Enjolras paused, blinking a several times. “Jehan, I don’t know where you are picking up these words, but keep it up.” With that, he opened the doors to be content with the fact that no food has been thrown at each other...yet.

A bit of context was that Éponine befriended poor Marius while he did not know he was a prince. None of them did. Éponine proposed to him, and he refused claiming he had no time for girls. When she pulled the princess card, he pulled out his newly found prince card. He then awkwardly announced to the kingdom he was the rightful heir. Éponine left him after the humiliation of the situation. In the end, like a true gentleman, it seemed as if he only cared for her for political stance. And when he didn’t really want her, he left her.  
Enjolras took a deep breath, and was ready for the backlash Éponine would give when he reveals about the news of Pontmercy: if she were to visit both kingdoms to persuade them to fight for her, then Pontmercy must be doing vice versa. 


End file.
